


is it ever gonna be enough

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [43]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you just do it for the money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it ever gonna be enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the rising tide is under my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122593) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



> prompt: Steph/Dinah, gold guns girls

"So, you just do it for the money?"  
  
"And for this," Dinah says, leaning in to lick a little blood splatter off Steph's cheek. "Watching my sweet girls grow up, make a name for themselves."  
  
She drags her nails across Steph's stomach, licks her lips. "Not going to need me at all, pretty soon," Dinah says, sliding her hand down the front of Steph's shorts and grins. "I am going to miss how wet you always are for me though."  
  
"Fuck, D," Steph throws her head back and moans, squirms against the wall and grabs Dinah's wrist, begs for more, harder. "I won't -- I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Mmm," Dinah hums next to her ear. "Got to, sweetie. Gotta learn what it's like, making something of your own. Fuck, Steph, once I let you go you'll run this fucking world. And you're going to think about me every time you slide that pretty little blade of yours into somebody."  
  
Steph knocks her head against the brick and screams when she comes, squeezing around Dinah's three fingers, shaking and gasping, her fingers all twisted and tangled up in Dinah's hair. "What if I stay," Steph murmurs when Dinah kisses the scar on her throat; Steph still remembers Dinah gutting the guy who came at her with his rusty fucking switchblade, how much he _bled._  
  
Dinah just laughs, pushes Steph's hair out of her face and pats her cheek. "Just get the money, gorgeous," she says, stepping over the bodies on her way out. "Momma's taking you shopping."


End file.
